Ski bindings of the above-mentioned type are known in various embodiments and may therefore be identified as known for the average man skilled in the art. For special cases, it has also become known to hinge the stepping spur to the safety ski binding and to design its region which faces and operatively engages the ski boot with excessively large dimensions, as this is described for example in Austrian Pat. No. 292 521. This design is, however, intended for a ski binding with a rotary plate action. It is also provided with rings for receiving a long belt which additionally secures the ski boot on the binding and which is no longer common today.
Ski bindings are also known, which are equipped with a ski brake and have a special closing mechanism for operating the latter. For example, German OS No. 26 39 780 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,728) is mentioned, in which a structural part which is identified as a pedal is arranged at the end of a brake or a stepping spur, which end faces the heel of the ski boot. Since the pedal is arranged freely rotatably in these designs, an unintended clamping may occur, in particular when such a pedal is used for closing a ski binding, and here also in the first place for closing without a ski boot as, for example, when transporting the skis. During the slightest amount of carelessness in operation, injuries, as for example pinching of the finger, may occur.
In a different known solution according to German OS No. 26 14 124 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,356), a closing mechanism for a ski brake is described, which is hinged to a sole plate, wherein the sole plate is arranged between the ski-fixed ski binding parts and the ski boot is held on the sole plate in the region of the heel by means of a safety ski binding of the above-mentioned type. The stepping spur is thereby supported in a U-shaped pocket of the pedal which operates the ski brake. This solution is bound to the utilization of a special sole plate and thus cannot be easily transferred to bindings which are mounted directly on the upper surface of the ski.
Finally, German OS No. 14 78 182 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,568) shows a ski binding, in which specially designed, hinged shoulders are provided, each of which cooperate with a stepping spur which is also arranged hingedly on the ski binding. This construction has the disadvantage that not only the shoulder, but also each stepping spur must be designed hingedly, whereby it does not matter that some embodiments are simpler, others in turn are more complicated in their structure.
As is known, ski bindings, in particular heel holders, are operated by stepping down on the stepping spur by means of the heel of the ski boot. Therefore, the perfect cooperation of boot heel and stepping spur is necessary for a secure closing of ski bindings. The underside of the heel is to define for this purpose with the rear side wall of the sole, viewed in a side view, approximately an angle of 90.degree. or only slightly therebelow. Such ski boots, however, are less suited for walking, because they do not permit a rolling off. Therefore, a contrast exists with respect to the requirement as to comfort for walking and on the other hand the technical condition necessary to effect a perfect closing with the heel of the ski boot.
This is where the invention comes in which has the purpose of providing in a safety ski binding of the above-mentioned type a closing mechanism, which permits independent from the construction of the heel region of ski boots a perfect closing of the binding, without the closing member being able thereby to cause a jamming, or even injuries.
The set purpose is inventively attained by the one end area of a pedal being hinged to the base plate of the binding, the other end area of which is hinged longitudinally movable on the stepping spur or is arranged resting thereon.
All goals are achieved through the inventive measure. The heel of the ski boot closes the binding through a lever-joint system, which is closed in itself. Also an operation by hand can be carried out without a danger of injury and also without a jamming. The shape of the heel of the ski boot is without importance for the satisfactory closing of the binding. If desired, it is also possible to design already existing bindings in the inventive manner.
A particularly preferable embodiment of the invention consists in the pedal resting in the closed position of the binding in a recess of the base plate or being recessed into same. In this manner, the original elevational dimensions can be maintained, without requiring the hold-down means of the ski boot to be shifted vertically upwardly with respect to the upper side of the ski.
To connect the pedal with the stepping spur, it is provided, according to one thought of the invention, that the pedal has an approximately U-shaped design in the top view, the two legs of which are constructed in the region which is associated with the stepping spur as arms having slots therein, into which project an axle on the stepping spur which extends outwardly in direction of the two ski edges of the stepping spur, which are active as a sliding or holding axis, and that the two arms straddle, at least partially, around the remaining part of the stepping spur.
To connect the pedal and the stepping spur, it is provided, according to a different thought of the invention, that the pedal is biassed by a small springsteel plate which effects a swinging of the pedal in the same direction toward the base plate or toward the upper surface of the ski.
A further thought of the invention of such a construction inventively consists in particular for reasons of adjustment of existing stepping spurs of the pedal being constructed U- or T-shaped in the top view, wherein the two legs of the U or the stem of the T is associated with the stepping spur.
A further inventive measure favors the adjustment to existing space conditions. Same consist in the pedal having in the top view the form of a preferably equalsided trapezoid.
If particularly high requirements are placed on the closing capability, a further inventive solution consists in the lower side of the pedal, which faces the stepping spur, being constructed to conform to the shape of the upper side of the stepping spur in the closed position of the binding.